


Der Irrtum der Frau

by GylfiDekavage



Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempted Murder, F/M, Murder
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21513040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GylfiDekavage/pseuds/GylfiDekavage
Summary: Eine Kurzgeschichte über eine ertappte Frau im viktorianischen Zeitalter.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	Der Irrtum der Frau

Es wäre ihm sonst nie aufgefallen. Das Messer in der Falte ihres Kleids natürlich. Blauschwarz war ihr Kleid. Es war ein langes Kleid, es reichte bis zum Boden und hatte hübsche Rüschen, die die sanften Schultern der Frau umgaben und sie sanft vor den Blicken der anderen Männern beschütze. Und Blicke bekam sie genug. Angesichts ihres blauen Kleides hatte sie heute bereits zwei Namen erhalten. "Wildblume" war einer von ihnen. Er gefiel der Frau. Sie war wie eine Wildblume, so fühlte sie sich. Natürlich. Wunderschön. Aber ihr gefiel der Gedanke nicht, in ihrer Handlungsfähigkeit eingeschränkt zu sein. "Himmelskind" war der Versuch eines Älteren Gentlemans, der der Frau schon beim Eintreffen aufgefallen war. Er war älter als sie, hatte grauschwarze Haare und trug einen langen, schwarzen, edlen Mantel über seinem Frack, der der Frau durchaus imponierte. Er war in Begleitung einer hochnäsigen Alten, einer klassischen Pelzträgerin, die an jedem noch so kleinen Ding etwas zum Nörgeln fand. Die Frau hatte gelächelt, als der Mann sie auf der Tanzfläche beim Partnertausch stehen ließ. Er hatte ihr Interesse geweckt, aber sein Spitzname hatte ihr Lächeln erkalten lassen. Sie war kein Kind. Sie wusste, was sie tat. Und sie war definitiv nicht darauf aus, in den Himmel zu kommen. Nicht mit dem auf dem Gewissen, was sie auf jedem Ball zu tun pflegte. Kurz hatte sie gehofft, jemanden gefunden zu haben, der ihre über Jahre hinweg geprüfte Überzeugung widerlegen konnte. Aber auch er war ein Blinder. Er sah sie an und sah nur ihr Gesicht. Nicht in ihr Herz, so wie sie in seins sehen konnte. Deshalb hatte sie ihn enttäuscht von der Menge weggeführt. Nun suchte sie sich einen dritten Tanzpartner, um ihm dieselbe Frage zu stellen.

Sie stand abseits vom Geschehen, ihre schwarzen, dünnen Handschuhe blitzsauber wie ihr Gewissen. Die Füße der Tänzergruppen schwebten über das Parkett und die Frau verachtete diejenigen, denen Schrittfehler begingen. Ihrer Meinung nach war Tanzen eine Tugend, die man Kindern von Beginn an beibrachte. Es war eine Weise, Gefühle auszudrücken, ähnlich wie Briefe schreiben und Gesang. Wie sollte ein Junge ein Mädchen wissen lassen, dass er sie mit dem heiligen Bund der Ehe fesseln möchte, wenn er sie nicht zum Tanz auffordern kann? Wie sollte ein Mädchen die Bereitschaft ausdrücken, sich einem jungen Mann im heiligen Schwur zu unterwerfen, wenn sie ebendiesen Tanz nicht annehmen kann, ohne ihm sprichwörtlich und wortwörtlich auf die Füße zu treten?! Die Frau schüttelte verächtlich den Kopf. Dabei fiel ihr ein Mann in einem auffälligen grauen Anzug auf, der ein junges Mädchen bestimmt führte. Sie war jugendlich, zart wie eine Pusteblume und wie Butter in seinen Händen. Ihre Augen waren tellergroß und auf ihn gerichtet. Die Frau konnte erkennen, wie sich seine Mundwinkel bewegten, er sprach zweifellos zärtlich zu ihr und brachte ihr weiches, verletzliches Herz zum Schmelzen. Die Frau hatte einen neuen Tanzpartner gefunden.

Sie ordnete sich beim Anschwellen der Musik in den Kreis derjenigen ein, die sich neu oder erneut in die Choreografie einfügten und nahm einen jungen Herrn bei den Händen, der ihr ein schüchternes Lächeln schenkte. Die Frau lächelte höflich zurück, genoss den Effekt, den dieses Lächeln auf ihren Gegenüber hatte. Männer konnten die Höflichkeit einer Frau nie deuten. Sie nahmen immer an, dass die Frauen zumindest im Geringsten an ihnen interessiert war. Die Frau war froh, nicht im engstirnigen Denken eines Mannes gefangen zu sein, die von ihren Trieben und Vorurteilen geleitet waren anstatt von ihrem Verstand. Als es Zeit war zu wechseln, schien der junge Mann den Mund zu bewegen, um ihr etwas zuzuwerfen, vielleicht ein Kompliment oder die Frage nach ihrem Namen. Doch sie ließ seine Arme los und arbeitete sich so vor zu ihrem Ziel. Sie hielt es nicht für nötig, ihn nach einem Spitznamen zu fragen. Er war noch jung. Er hatte noch eine lächerlich kleine Chance, ein ordentlicher Mensch vor dem Herrn zu werden. Nicht ein gewissenloses Wesen, das kindlichen Geistern zur eigenen Bereicherung Hoffnungen gab, nur um sie – wenn sie ihren Zweck erfüllt hatten – brutal niederzuschlagen.

Sie hatte ihren neuen Tanzpartner fast erreicht. Es war so geplant, dass er sie beim freien Paartanz übernehmen würde, sodass sie zusammen etwas Zeit hatte. Leider schien er an das junge, dumme Ding gekettet zu sein und die Frau sah keine Möglichkeit, ihn zu übernehmen. Es ärgerte sie, dass sie mit einem jungen, nicht zu attraktiven Mann Vorlieb nehmen musste, der sie erstaunlicherweise sehr sicher und behutsam führte. Behutsam – aber nicht schwächlich. Die Frau mochte seine Art zu tanzen. "Ich kenne Euch nicht.", sagte die Frau, ihren Kopf hebend. Nein, er war wirklich nicht sonderlich attraktiv, viele würden seine Adeligkeit infrage stellen, doch sie übersahen die Tatsache, dass Adel keine Schönheit garantierte. Es war ein weit verbreitetes Vorurteil, dass die Frau nicht teilte. "Geht man nicht auf Bälle, um neue Adelsfamilien kennenzulernen und geschäftliche Verbindungen zu knüpfen?", antwortete der junge Mann und sah der Frau dabei in die Augen. "Ach? Ich dachte, man ginge, um Machtbeziehungen herzustellen." Die Augen des jungen Mannes huschten nach links oben und zurück zu ihr bevor er den Mund erneut öffnete. "Meines Erachtens bringen Verbindungen Macht auf natürliche Weise mit sich. Steht es doch geschrieben, dass die Menge der Ratgeber zu einer weisen Entscheidung kommen." Die wohlüberlegte und begründete Antwort überraschte die Frau. Versuchte er, sie mit geistiger Belehrung zu beeindrucken? "Aber kann der Mensch doch seinen eigenen Schritt nicht richten.", entgegnete sie und hoffte fast darauf, dass der Mann ihr nichts entgegenzusetzen hatte. Andererseits...würde sie ihm ihre Frage stellen. "Während er versucht, in Christi Fußstapfen zu treten. Ironisch, oder nicht? Die Gedanken des Herrn sind unerforschlich. Wie Eurer Sinn, freie Schöne." Freie Schöne? Kein Kosename, aber eine treffende Bezeichnung. Sie war frei. Frei von der Verpflichtung der Ehe. Seit der Herr ihren verfluchten Gatten in die ewige Verbrennung geschickt hatte, fühlte sie sich wie ein Adler, der seine Schwingen ausbreitet und sich auf seine Beute stürzte. Und sie war schön. Die schönste Tochter ihres Vaters. Ihre Schwestern hatten sie immer für ihr Aussehen beneidet und schon in der Wiege hatte man ihren Eltern gesagt, dass sie mit einem Engel gesegnet worden waren. Schönheit vermochte sie im Leben jedoch nicht zu beschützen. Macht vermochte dies.

Die Frau warf einen Blick herüber zu dem schönen Mann mit dem Mädchen. Er war immer noch da. Der junge Mann, der seine Arme so komfortabel um sie gelegt hatte, folgte ihr mit seinem Blick, doch er fragte nicht nach, sondern behielt sie bei sich, wortlos, höflich. Es irritierte die Frau. Wo waren die Annäherungsversuche? Sie waren im freien Paartanz. Hier tanzte man nur, wenn man etwas mit dem Partner im Sinn hatte. Ein Geschäft. Oder eine persönliche Verbindung. Eine Heirat zum Beispiel. Wobei letzteres auch auf ersteres zutreffen könnte. Warum versuchte er nicht, ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erhalten? All das ging der Frau durch den Kopf, während sie ihren Blick nicht von seinem fein getrimmten Gesicht abwenden konnte. "Wenn Ihr mich anseht...", setzte die Frau an. Sie hatte sich entschieden. Der Mann sollte über sein eigenes Schicksal entscheiden. "Was seht ihr?" Der Mann ließ sie eine Pirouette tanzen und drehte sie wieder zu sich, das gab ihm genügend Zeit, seine Antwort auf ihre tödliche Frage zu durchdenken. "Ich bewerte nicht das Äußere.", sprach er fest, seine Lippen bebten beinahe unsichtbar. "Eine Frau von Welt und Bildung trägt an Orten wie diesen eine Maske, um ihren Geist vor den Räubern des Adeltums zu verschleiern. Um ihn zu beschützen. Ich kann Euch nur eine Maske beschreiben. Euer wahres Gesicht kann ich nicht erkennen, ohne zu raten. Möchtet Ihr einen Kosenamen von mir? Ihr seid eine Fledermaus. Fliegend, über den Köpfen der Menschen, aber geblendet durch tägliche Prüfungen, die Euer Augenlicht von euch als Tribut für das Bestehen verlangen. Ihr habt jedoch große Ohren, da Ihr genauestens zuhört und ihr versteht." Die Frau war sprachlos. Ihr Mund öffnete sich, um etwas zu erwidern, doch er war wie zugenäht. Jedes dieser Worte traf ihr Herz und ihr schwarzes Gewissen schlug mit einem Mal. Sie führte den Mann in den Kreis derjenigen, die den Tanzsaal verlassen wollten und zog ihn auf einen Balkon heraus. Dort zog sie die Vorhänge vor und bestand darauf, dass ihr persönlicher Diener Wache stand. Der junge Mann folgte ihr ohne ein Wort und wartete, bis sie zu ihm zurückkehrte. Verstört drehte sie sich zu ihm und legte ihre Hände auf seine Brust, die er sanft entfernte und in seinen hielt. "Warum weist Ihr mich ab?", fragte die Frau mit bettelndem Ton. "Es schickt sich nicht.", erklärte der Mann ruhig, doch die Frau ließ nicht locker. "Ihr seid ein Mann, niemand wird Euch einen Stein in den Weg stellen." Ein Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht des Mannes. "Das Verhalten meiner Genossen definiert mich nicht." Die Frau starrte ihn an. Nein. Das war unmöglich. Noch nie hatte ein Mann ihr so geantwortet. Das widersprach allem, was sie wusste.

Der Mann lächelte. "Erdolcht ihr mich jetzt auch?" "Woher wisst Ihr ...", fragte die Frau und der Mann erklärte: "Ich sah, wie Ihr mit zwei Männern den Raum verließt, aber jeweils allein zurückkamt. Ich habe den Dolch in der Falte Eures Kleides beim Tanz ertastet. Glücklicherweise habt Ihr das nicht bemerkt." Die Frau war erstarrt. Er hatte sie erwischt. Aber sie konnte ihm nicht die Seele nehmen. Er würde für seine Einstellungen in den Himmel kommen! "Ich habe die Wachen nicht verständigt. Ihr seid nun in Gottes Händen. Möge der Herr meiner gedenken, weil ich Euch nicht hier für jeden einzelnen ermordeten Bruder niedergestreckt habe."

Mit diesen Worten wandte sich der Mann von ihr ab und verließ den Balkon, um zu den Ballgästen zurückzukehren. Die Frau holte ihren Dolch hervor und sah sich selbst in der Spiegelung der blitzblanken Klinge. Sie erkannte sich selbst nicht.


End file.
